


Baby's First Word

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is ridiculous, Darcyland, F/M, Kid Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Bucky/Darcy]</p><p>Their daughter’s first word is Dada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Word

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @redstar208
> 
> I tried :P

“I can’t help but be a little worried.” Bucky held his daughter close to him as he gently rocked her. Her tear stained face was now calm as she snored lightly in his arms.

“Bucky...have you been googling things again?” Darcy glared at him as she took a sip of her coffee. “I know it’s a great way to get caught up with everything you’ve missed and all but it makes you all paranoid when you look up stuff about child development.”

“Sweetheart, I’m serious here,” he sighed as he took on a serious tone. “Web MD says that at twelve months most babies start saying simple words. She’s almost one and a half I’m a little worried.”

Darcy stared at him, an unreadable expression on her face. There was a long pause before she finally set her coffee down and spoke, “I seriously can’t believe you’re making a big deal out of something that Web MD says.” She was annoyed, shaking her head at him. “Becca will talk eventually Buck just be patient. And stop consulting Web MD or I’m revoking your internet privileges again.”

Bucky sighed as he watched her get up and place her mug in the sink. “Okay okay fine no more Web MD.” He was pouting now, making Darcy laugh.

“Good.” She smiled at him and placed a kiss on their daughter’s head. “I’ll come back up for lunch. Chinese okay?”

He reached for her, pulling her in to place a quick kiss on her lips. “Yeah doll, that’s fine.”

=x=

“And he just keeps looking stuff up and it’s starting to get on my nerves!” complained Darcy. She was sitting on top of Jane’s work table as the astrophysicist wrote down some readings from one of her machines. “Jane, are you listening?”

“Darcy, I’m working here. Something you should be doing too.” She attempted to chastise her but they both knew she didn’t mean it. 

Darcy rolled her eyes at her and continued, “He’s so determined to hear her say Daddy as her first words and it’s so annoyingly cute and frustrating. It wouldn’t be so bad but he’s using Web MD Jane! He’s honestly starting to give me anxiety.”

Jane set down her pencil and sighed. “Darcy, this is your first kid. Of course he’s going to be acting all protective and paranoid. He’s a dad now, something he never thought he’d get a chance to be. I think he’s just trying to make sure he doesn’t mess anything up.”

“I know Janey, but he shouldn’t have to worried about that.” she bit her lip nervously, knowing her friend had a point. “I know he’s still adjusting, but I just want him to relax.”

=x=

Becca giggled as Bucky made funny faces at her. She had woken up crying, for some reason very moody. He now wondered if maybe she was beginning to teeth. He filed that for later, something else he needed to read up on. “Come on sweetheart, say Daddy.” She looked at him curiously before placing a small hand in his mouth. She laughed as he scrunched his face into faux-annoyance.

“Daddy, say Daddy!” he continued to encourage her as she began to pull at his hair. He gave her a puppy dog face when she looked up at him and she giggled again. “Pleassse just once princess.”

She stared at him then, a curious look on her face before she opened her mouth and yelled, “Dada!!” 

Bucky gasped in surprise, staring at her in disbelief. A big smile on his face, he rushed out of the apartment and into the elevator. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, take me to the labs quick!!!”

“Right away Mr. Barnes,” came the AI’s voice. 

He bounced eagerly, willing the elevator to go faster. Becca giggled at the motion, grabbing his shirt tightly. As soon as the elevator opened, he held her tightly and hastily walked to the lab where Jane and Darcy were working. 

He startled the women as he burst in, eyes shining with joy and a giggling Becca in tow. “She said it!”

Darcy and Jane looked at each other before looking at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Doll, she said Dada!!” he said excitedly. “She called me Dada!”

A smile slowly spread on Darcy’s face as she hopped down from the table. She walked to them and took the little girl from his arms. She lifted her up, placing small kisses on Becca’s face. “Did our little princess finally say her first words?” Becca babbled something unintelligible as if answering her. “Mommy’s a little hurt that you didn’t say Mama first.” Becca just raised her arms up, as if offering her a hug in apology.


End file.
